


British Invasion

by SamuelJames



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth approves of Ryan's musical choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	British Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Title: British Invasion  
> Pairing: Ryan Atwood/Seth Cohen  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Seth approves of Ryan's musical choices.  
> Notes: Written for 15 minute fic for challenge #214. The required word is in bold in the ficlet.  
> Disclaimer: The OC is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"It's a **Clash** song."

"I'm aware, Seth."

Seth smiles. "I'm just surprised is all. You've never really liked my music much."

"I do. Not all of it but I do listen. I guess when I was younger I never really got into it much but The Clash and The Jam have some good workout music. I stuck some of their stuff on my running playlist."

He and Seth both join in the chorus of Rock The Casbah. Ryan takes Seth's hand and twirls him. It's not typical dancing music but they're not a typical couple. Sandy and Kirsten hadn't believed they were together initially but their surprise has turned into acceptance. The song changes to Just Can't Get Enough.

"Awesome playlist, Ryan."

"I'm not quite a Depeche Mode convert yet but this one is catchy."

"What else is on there?"

"The Who, Billy Idol, The Libertines."

"How unpatriotic of you."

Seth twirls Ryan this time and dips him. Ryan ends up on the floor but before he can complain Seth lies on top of him and kisses him.

"Sorry about that."

God it's nice to have Seth pressing against him so Ryan forgoes any complaints and wraps his arms around Seth. "Just kiss me better."

Seth is fantastic at kissing and Ryan responds while trying to push his hands under Seth's shirt. He pulls it free and rolls them over so Seth is spread out beneath him to kiss, lick and touch.

Seth groans while Ryan gives him a blowjob. "Is this apology accepted then?"

Ryan gives a muffled yes and returns to the task at hand. Just as the playlist works it way back to The Clash with London Calling, Seth comes.


End file.
